Fourth Kit
by astroman21
Summary: What if Leafpool had a fourth kit would things be the same or will the world of the clans be very different. first story
1. Prologue and Allegiances

_**Prologue**_

_Two she-cats were padding through the forest, one with light brown fur and the other with a dark ginger coat. One stopped abruptly and collapsed on the ground obviously in some kind of pain. The dark ginger she-cat turned with a worried look on her face and asked what was wrong. The light brown cat replied, taking a deep breath, "The kits are coming"! The ginger cat froze with a shocked expression on her face. "W-What do I do"?! The ginger she-cat asked. "Please hand me some of those poppy seeds…AHH!" the light brown cat yelled while going into a spasm. The ginger cat hurriedly padded over to small pile of assorted herbs collected for this one particular occasion. She nervously sorted through the pile until she found a leaf containing small seeds. She moved in one singular motion right over to the other cat the set the leaf down in front of her. The pain dazed cat licked up the seeds to ease the pain._

_Minutes later four healthy kits were suckling at their mother's tummy, three toms and one she-cat. The two other she-cats where conversing among themselves." Wow four kits, so what are you going to name them?" the ginger cat asked." I was thinking, maybe __**Lionkit, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Speckledkit**__." Replied the light brown she-cat._

_**Six moons later…**_

_**Allegiances**_

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: Firestar**_

_**DEPUTY: Brambleclaw, Apprentice: Berrypaw**_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Leafpool**_

_**WARRIORS: Dustpelt, Apprentice: Hazelpaw**_

_**Sandstorm, Apprentice: Honeypaw**_

_**Cloudtail, Apprentice: Cinderpaw**_

_**Brackenfur**_

_**Thornclaw, Apprentice: Poppypaw**_

_**Brightheart**_

_**Ashfur**_

_**Sorreltail**_

_**Spiderleg, Apprentice: Mousepaw**_

_**Brook**_

_**Stormfur**_

_**Whitewing**_

_**Birchfall**_

_**APPRENTICES: Berrypaw**_

_**Hazelpaw**_

_**Mousepaw**_

_**Cinderpaw**_

_**Honeypaw**_

_**Poppypaw**_

_**QUEENS: Ferncloud**_

_**Daisy**_

_**Squirrelflight**_

_**ELDERS: Longtail**_

_**Mousefur**_

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

_**LEADER: Blackstar**_

_**DEPUTY: Russetfur**_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud**_

_**WARRIORS: Oakfur**_

_**Rowanclaw, Apprentice: Ivypaw**_

_**Smokefoot, Apprentice: Owlpaw**_

_**Snowbird**_

_**QUEENS: Tawnypelt**_

_**ELDERS: Cedarheart**_

_**Tallpoppy**_

_**WINDCLAN**_

_**LEADER: Onestar**_

_**DEPUTY: Ashfoot**_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Barkface, Apprentice: Krestlepaw**_

_**WARRIORS: Tornear, Apprentice: Harepaw**_

_**Crowfeather, Apprentice: Heatherpaw**_

_**Owlwhisker**_

_**Whitetail, Apprentice: Breezepaw**_

_**Nightcloud**_

_**Weaselfur**_

_**ELDERS: Morningflower**_

_**Webfoot**_

_**RIVERCLAN**_

_**LEADER: Leopardstar**_

_**DEPUTY: Mistyfoot, Apprentice: Dapplepaw**_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing, Apprentice: Willowpaw**_

_**WARRIORS: Blackpaw**_

_**Voletooth, Apprentice: Minnowpaw**_

_**Reedwhisker, Apprentice: Pouncepaw**_

_**Mosspelt, Apprentice: Pebblepaw**_

_**Beechfur**_

_**Rippletail**_

_**QUEENS: Dawnflower**_

_**ELDERS: Heavystep**_

_**Swallowtail**_

_**Stonestream**_

_**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**_

_**Graystripe**_

_**Millie**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Speckledkit woke early one morning it was still dark outside so he decided to take a walk. He had been doing this a lot lately not just because of the beauty of it all but also because he felt like he belonged out there in the wilderness. The sounds of the crickets making their weird songs, bugs flying around, mice scurrying knowing the cats would soon be awake, and in the distance a bat catching food before settling for the day. Speckledkit always had heightened senses, he could hear better, see better, smell better, etc. He always knew he and his littermates were special just that he didn't know in what way. While padding around the Thunderclan camp and pondering his personal questions a sudden wave of coldness coursed through his body and he plunged into darkness. Man now he knew what his brother Jaykit felt like all the time.

After free falling for what felt like forever (if I was even free falling) I felt solid ground under my feet. Blackness faded away and was replaced by a scene of perfect trees, grass, and beautiful starry skies. A silver, starry cat with piercing blue eyes stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. "Hello my name is Bluestar past leader of Thunderclan and I welcome you to Starclan." Bluestar said. "Wait you're Bluestar, THE Bluestar that lead Thunderclan before Firestar!" Exclaimed Speckledkit. "I guess so" Bluestar replied with an amused look on her face. She walked out of the shadows of the trees and padded closer. "Do you know why you are here Speckledkit?" asked Bluestar suddenly becoming serious. "Not really, no." Speckledkit admitted. "Well then, you are here so I can give you a special mission." Said Bluestar. "What is it then?" Speckledkit pressed. Bluestar turned around, sighed, and closed her eyes. "A great evil will fall upon the clans and only the three can stop it." Bluestar said in a far off voice. Bluestar started to fade. Speckledkit yelled out"wait who are the three how and will I find them!?" "_That is for you to find out, tell only the ones who you trust, but be careful" _The perfect landscape in front of him disappeared to reveal the sun rising above the horizon the whole camp started to stir. Speckledkit heard voices calling him from the direction of the nursery. It was his two brothers and his sister. "Hey we were looking for you" Lionkit said. "Well I wasn't" Jaykit said in his permanently grumpy mood. "Are you sure about that Jaykit" said Speckledkit in an amused voice. "hmph" was all Jaykit could say. Our mother Squirrelflight came over and started to groom us, of course we were confused. We asked what was up and all she said was "it's a surprise." We then heard our grandfather Firestar call a clan meeting with the familiar words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting. "What Now?" asked Jaykit. "Ashfur ,you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Lionpaw. Ashfur, you have shown yourself to be loyal and treat others respectfully. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice._ The same went for Hollypaw and Sorreltail, Speckledpaw and Brackenfur, and Jaypaw and Leafpool._ The cats of Thunderclan started to yell their names, "Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Speckledpaw!"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Speckledpaw just couldn't believe he was finally an apprentice. If the clan wasn't calling out their names he would have still thought he was a kit. Icekit came up to him; she had been his friend ever since she had opened her eyes. She might be two moons younger, but she was still fun to play with at times. "You're an apprentice, that's so cool." Icekit said. "Yup" I said holding my head high. "I wish I was one." Icekit said rather longingly. "It's ok your almost there" replied Speckledpaw, trying to cheer up the down Icekit. Icekit smiled and nodded. She went to join her brother Foxkit to congratulate lionpaw. Deep down Speckledkit didn't know why, but he was jealous that Icekit liked to play with Lionpaw even though he never really pays any attention to her. _Wait jealous I'm not jealous of Icekit liking Lionpawv, right? _Speckledkit said to himself. After the shouting settled down, the mentors let the new apprentices get settled in the apprentices' den. Speckledpaw took the very back of the den his brother and sister took open spots next to him (Jaypaw was sleeping in the medicine cat's den). By the time everyone had a spot and had eaten it was time to go to sleep.

Speckledpaw woke up in the same place as the night before, but he heard a familiar voice. He hid behind a bush and saw Firestar talking to another cat much older than Firestar. He could just make out what they were saying. "Remember that prophecy I told you about Firestar" the older cat said. "Yes I do Sky" Firestar replied. While Speckledpaw was listening a voice whispered to him from behind. "Hey Speckledpaw" he heard Jaypaw whisper. "So Jaypaw Wha- SSHH Jaypaw hushed him "their talking about a prophecy." Speckledpaw rolled his eyes and listened. "There will be three, kin of your kin… Who hold the power of the stars in their paws" Sky said far off. "Wait, Squirrelflight's Firestar's kin and me, you, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are Squirrelflights kin so three of us hold the power of the stars in our paws" Jaypaw said looking at his paws. "Do you think we should tell Hollypaw and Lionpaw" Speckledpaw asked. "Let's wait till we have more information" Jaypaw replied. Speckledpaw nodded.

Speckledpaw woke up with a start remembering last night. _Wow I'm part of a prophecy? Speckledpaw asked himself._ The day went by as normal; he did his apprentice duties and got a good amount of training in. That night he wasn't up for sleep since all the weird dreams. He went out in the forest for a walk. He heard a yowl of pain coming from deep in the forest, he ran as fast as he could towards the noise. He saw the shadow of a cat at the edge of the tree line. A fox came out of the shadows and ran towards Speckledpaw. Speckledpaw dodged and landed a blow on the fox. The fox quickly shook it off and ran at him again. Speckledpaw held up his paw and it connected with the fox's muzzle. The fox yelped in pain and ran away bleeding severely. Speckledpaw widened his eyes in shock, he had defeated a fox. He shook it off and ran to the side of the injured cat. He gasped, the injured cat was Icekit!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Speckledpaw grabbed Icekit by the scruff and hauled her back to camp as quickly as he could. He got through the entrance and crashed into the medicine cat den. Jaypaw and Leafpool awoke with a start. "Speckledpaw what are you doing here" asked leafpool. Speckledpaw put Icekit in front of leafpool and explained the whole story. Leafpool and Jaypaw quickly got to work and the whole camp was eager to hear if Icekit was going to be ok. Speckledpaw stayed with Icekit the whole time. Finally the medicine cats were done. Icekit was asleep curled up on a bed of moss. Speckledpaw was sad seeing her in this state; he just hoped she would be fine for the rest of the night. He padded to the apprentices' den and fell into a deep slumber.

"Hey Speckledpaw you awake?" said a voice in the distance. "Huh What?" Speckledpaw muttered as he awoke. It was Poppypaw. "Remember, we were sopposed to go with Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Sandstorm on a border patrol." _I hate when she always remembers stuff when I don't. _He said to himself. "Alright I'm coming." Speckledpaw replied. He got up and padded out into the sunshine. "it's really bright out." Speckledpaw said. "Well that's what you get from being cooped up in the apprentices' den." Poppypaw said teasingly. Speckledpaw rolled his eyes.

A few days later.... Speckledpaw padded over to the medicine cat's den. "hello, anyone here?" "Yes Speckledpaw, did you want something?" Leafpool walked out from the shadows of the den. "Well I was just wondering if Icekit is alright" Speckledpaw replied. "Oh yes she's fine, actually she's been helping me out here while Jaypaw's out gathering herbs." " Okay, have fun then." Speckledpaw said as he was preparing to leave. "Hi Speckledpaw how are you doing?" Icekit suddenly appeared carrying a mouthful of herbs. She dropped them at the herbs at her paws. "How's it going in the outside world?" asked Icekit. "it's pretty good." replied Speckledpaw. "Alright I'd best be leaving." said Speckledpaw. "By Speckledpaw."said Icekit while picking up the herbs. Speckledpaw padded over to the apprentices' den and found Lionpaw sleeping at the end of the den where he usually slept. "Hey Lionpaw want to go hunting?" asked Speckledpaw. "Huh What, oh, sure Speckledpaw." Lionpaw padded out of the den unsteadily. _Probably hasn't woken up all the way, I know what to do. _Speckledpaw guided Lionpaw with his tail. As they exited the camp they sped up a little faster. "We're almost there, just keep up." said Speckledpaw. "Alright I'm coming." said Lionpaw groggily. "Okay Lionpaw just jump over this root on three." "ready, ok then, one, two, and three!" Lionpaw jumped as far as he could. Right into the lake. "Hey what did you do that for?" asked Lionpaw as he made his way out of the water. "well you need be awake when your hunting." "Hmph, fine lets just go." siad a now grumpy Lionpaw.

Sorry I didn't update in a long time. My trial version of word ran out and I only found out about openoffice last night. Please reply on my new chapter and ask me any questions.


End file.
